3 Idiots
by trisha23flow
Summary: Takasugi Shinsuke, Kamui, and Okita Sougo or also known as the 170cm trio, enters highschool. Can they overcome all the problems in their life and graduate peacefully? Is Love also possible for idiots like them? The first three chapters are just the characters introduction.
1. Prince of Sadists

**Omake**:

Author: A fanfic for my 3 beloved characters of Gintama.

Sougo: You can't do this. Just quit already before it's too late.

Kamui: I'm hungry, gimme food.

Takasugi: I simply destroy...

Author: Oi, atleast do the disclaimer. You do the disclaimer, Takasugi!

Takasugi: I simply destroy this fanfic.

Author: Oii! What the hell was that?! How desperate are you to destroy?! Kamui, you do the disclaimer.

Kamui: I kill when I'm hungry.

Author: Nobody cares! Besides, even if you're not hungry, you still kill! Mou, please Sougo. Do the disclaimer already.

Sougo: The masochist author **does not own GINTAMA** so please, die Hijikata.

**(Note: I didn't reread this chapter so expect it to be crappy xD)**

**Chapter 1: Prince of Sadists**

Sougo's POV

"Sou-chan! Hurry up or we will be late for school!" I heard Anu-ue shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" I replied.

I yawned and stretched a little after getting up. It's really pain in the ass to wake up early just to go school and study. I scratched my sand hair before getting to the shower.

After a cold bath, just wearing a towel around my waist. I fixed my things and put it in my bag since I'm not the type of guy who would already fixed them before going to sleep. After fixing my things, I took my superman t-shirt and black pants along with the black coat uniform of the school in the cabinet. It's actually against the school rules to wear a colored t-shirt. Ma, it's like I really care. I just don't want to wear a plain school uniform. After wearing my uniform, I went downstairs along with my things then I saw my sister in the table just sitting there while watching TV

"Ah, sou-chan. Did you sleep well?" She asked with a sweet smile in her face.

I just nod as a response. She was the one who raised me up. She acts as as my mother, brother and sister at the same time. I don't want to be rude to her, she's the only person I've got after all. I can't let her see my sadistic and bad side, I wanted her to see me as her respectful brother.

"That's good. Let's already eat breakfast" She wear her sweet smile once again and offered a seat facing her. I gently sat at the chair and started eating breakfast. She's just watching me eat my breakfast, smiling.

"Anu-ue, not gonna eat your food?" I asked.

"Hmmm" she shakes her head. "It's just that I'm surprised that you're already turning into a fine man, sou-chan though it's also kinda sad since you won't be relying too much on me anymore. Time passed too fast"

"My physical might be changing gradually, but I'm still your little brother who has always been a brat. So don't worry about it. You better eat breakfast now or I'll steal it." I smiled.

"Hai, hai" she chuckled.

After eating our breakfast, we headed out and started walking to school since it's just a walking distance from our house. It's great seeing the cherry blossoms sway with the air, it's spring after all. Today is my first day in being a first year highschool student while my sister is already in her fourth year. I'm pretty sure everyone are completely excited by now. Getting up early, going to school early, seeing their old friends and also meeting new ones. But I, Okita Sougo is completely the opposite. School will always be boring for me. It never amused me even one bit, maybe because I'm anti-social though I've opened myself to Kondo-san. I don't really need friends, it's unnecessary. The one that I want are slaves. I love to see the contorted faces of people in pain. I was too indulge in my own world that without me noticing it, a grin was already formed in my lips.

It was my sadistic rape face. My grin is already automatic whenever I think of torturing some people.

"Sou-chan, are you okay?" My sister asked, bringing me back in the reality.

"Huh?" Was the only thing I responded.

"Are you feeling sick? Your face looks weird so I'm kinda worried." She asked innocently not knowing her little brother was already thinking of some sick stuffs.

"I'm just worried that I might not be able to make friends" I muttered in a low voice to make it more realistic. It was the only lame excuse I've think that time.

"Be more confident, sou-chan. It doesn't need to be many, even one is enough, the one that is true and will be willingly to share your pain." She explained in a very calm and sweet voice.

"Hmm!" I nodded cheerfully though I still don't plan on making friends. I'll just rent one if she asked me if I have found a friend. Yep, that's the plan.

After walking for 10minutes more, we've finally reached our destination.

"Sou-chan, better do you best and try to make friends, okay?" She smiled.

"Hmm" I nodded.

Seeing her smile in a scenery of sakura is too damn perfect. I really have a sister complex, but who cares? It will be removed in some point.

"Ja, sou-chan. I better get going, you also do the same. See you later" then she left.

I just sighed as I diverted my eyes in our school. It was pretty big and the about the students, they seemed normal. I started looking for the class list to know what section would I be in. As I roam my eyes in the school, I saw many students crowding in one place.

'It must be the class list?' I started walking near where the students are crowding then I saw a board with glued papers on it, meaning, it was really the class list.

I started looking looking for my name then saw it under the section, 1-C. I started reading the names of my classmates. So the girls in my class are: Kyuubei Yagyuu, Tama, Kagura Yato, Terakado Tsu, Kijima Matako and Imai Nobume. While the guys in my class are: Shimura Shinpachi, Yamazaki Sagaru, Kamui Yato, Takasugi Shinsuke, Takachin, Kawakami Bansai and me.

Our room was located in the the fourth-floor which is really troublesome. I hate walking too much in stairs, it's tiring. I just sighed since there's no point in complaining now. I just wanted to go to the classroom now and have a nice nap; it's good to sleep during springs.

I started looking for the stairs. I'm new here so it's very obvious that I'm still unfamiliar with it.

So the quest for searching the magical stairs have already begun. Stay tuned for more action!

(Author: Oi, the hell are you saying? Continue, continue.)

(Sougo: What a pain in the ass. I'm already tired narrating. You do it.)

(Author: *sighs* Okay. )

**Normal POV:**

Sougo started his search for the magical stairs. Just how big is their school for them not to find the stairs? Or maybe because they're idiots?

Back to Sougo who's not looking what's in front of his way, just focused in finding the sight of the magical stairs, bumped himself into one of the students.

Taking a better look of the student he've just bumped. Sougo immediately noticed the student's uncommon hair color which is Vermillion, if he's not mistaken. Sougo also noticed the student's pale skin complexion shinning beautifully under the sun. The student's hair color and skin complexion is perfectly matched with the beautiful sakura scenery.

But the question is who is it? Kamui or Kagura? (Or Yachiru? Lol)

**OMAKE**:

Author: What a crappy chapter.

Sougo: Indeed.

Kamui: Ari? I don't have screentime.

Author: You ignored me when I told you that it's already your cue. You were too focused in devouring your food.

Kamui: Ohh *wags his antenna*

Takasugi: Ja, what about me?

Author: Aaaa, don't worry about your screentime. You'll have your own chapter too.

Sougo: There's no point in continuing this Omake anymore.

Author: I know *sighs* I'm doing this in the middle of the night so I'm running out of ideas in the omake. To the gods of this fanfic, Review and Mockery are greatly appreaciated. I've just started writing so don't expect too much from me xD

See ya in the next chapter.


	2. Admiral Nincompoop

**OMAKE**:

**Author**: Do the disclaimer, Kamui.

**Kamui**: But I'm still eating. You can do it by yourself, right? *smiles*

**Author**: Unfair bastard. Whatever, I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Gintama neither the characters. Kamui is just too cute. Kyaaaa~ (fangirling mode)

**Admiral Nincompoop**

**Kamui's POV**:

I was awoken from my deep slumber by the stupid sun shining on my eye. Looks like I've forgot to close my curtain again before sleeping. I stood up from my bed and started walking to the bathroom. I'm still sleepy since I've already slept almost morning last night. I just washed my face and brushed my teeth. I wore my uniform and started walking downstairs. Oh yeah, it's my first day of being a highschool student. I've stopped one year in middle school so me and my sister might be in the same year now.

I forgot to mention that I'm just living alone in an apartment. I ran away from home after breaking into a fight with my baldy father and just started living alone. I worked at part-time jobs to sustain my needs, I'm a big-eater after all. In this fanfic, I will have a slight sister complex though I really don't have one. Just the author's stupid ideas.

It was already 7:00am and the school will start at 7:20. Hurriedly running to the school with just a piece of bread in my mouth just like a girl from a shoujo anime that will bump to someone who will fall inlove later on, fortunately, it didn't happen to me today.

After running under the sun, I feel tired already. I'm not really an easily exhausted person. I just hate running under the sun. It drains my stamina. Good thing I've reached the school before bell. I was panting with my hands holding my knees. Sun is really annoying but the sakura is a different story. I looked at the beautiful scenario infront of me. Students chatting, sakura trees everywhere and the Sakura flowers dancing with the wind. I just chuckled and entered the school gates.

It's one big school if you would ask me. I stroll around the school outdoors for a little while to familiarized myself with it. I hear giggles from the girls around me which is really annoying saying things such as 'Just look at how cute and adorable he is, I want to cuddle with him!'. I just ignored them and sighed.

I started looking for the classboards, and there it is. Found it. I've searched my name in the left corners of the list which indicated the freshmen. I found my name under the section class 1-C in fourth floor. Fourth floor sure sounds great. I can sleep in the rooftop anytime. Aside from my name, another name has caught my attention which is my sister. Looks like this school-year is going to be interesting. I didn't bother to look at the other names of my classmate since it's better knowing them personally.

I've started looking for the stairs which I've located located easily since I've strolled in the place awhile ago. As I started walking through the corridor, someone has bumped me that made me fall into my knees (I was exhausted by the sun after all). Instead of bumping into someone earlier while going to school like from a shoujo-anime shouting 'Chikoku chikoku!' with a piece of bread in the mouth. I was bumped here, in my first day. More like Jigoku, Jigoku (Jigoku means hell). I just sighed and shaked off the dirt in my knees. In my surprise, a sandy haired man who've just bumped lend a hand to help me stand up. Usually, they would just apologize and get over with it. Looks like the students of this school isn't that ill-mannered.

**Note: About the their class. In the last chapter, I've just stated 6 names for the girls and 8 for the boys. They're actually 20 in the class. It's pain in the ass to come up with names so I've just mentioned the real characters. **

**Omake**:

**Sougo**: Why did he found the magical stairs easily?

**Author**: Because you're an idiot.

**Sougo**: And also, the last part sounds like a Yaoi. Sounds weird to me.

**Author**: It's not Yaoi! And besides last chapter you've complimented Kamui looks!

**Sougo**: You'll know why I did that in the future chapters.

**Author**: You must be a gay.

**Kamui**: Please stop saying those kind of disgusting things. I'll kill both of you *smiles*

**Sougo**: Go try it if you can.

And thus, Sougo and Kamui got in a fight.

**Takasugi**: *exhales smoke* Idiots.

**It's really hard to portray Kamui's character. So sorry if it was a ooc. And also, the last part may sound like a yaoi but it is not lol. Like hell I'll do that. And about Sougo complimenting Kamui's features last chapter, there is a reason for that. I think it will be in the chapter 4. The next chapter will be the intro of Heartless and Hardcore, Takasugi-kun! Just one more chapter! I want to write their friendships and stupidity already! LOL**

**Reviews and mockery are greatly appreciated and feel free to point out my mistakes so I can improve a little bit. **

**See ya next chapter~**


	3. Heartless and Hardcore

**Omake**

**Author**: Kyaaaa! Finally the last chapter for the character introductions. It's time for your cue, Takasu- Eh? Where are you Takasugi?

**Sougo**: If you're looking for Takasugi, he has already left.

**Kamui**: Yep. he said *coughs and imitates Takasugi's voice* "I don't have time for this crap. I just wanted to destroy this rotten world" But actually, his mind is more rotten than this world.

**Sougo**: Sou, sou. Let's just ignore that one-eyed bastard and move on to the story without him.

**Takasugi**: Who are you calling a one-eyed bastard, brat?

**Author**: Ah, there he is. Where have you been?

**Takasugi**: That two idiot tried to kill me. They throw me in some well and lock me there. *exhales smokes*

**Author**: Isn't that kinda like Sadako? More importantly do the disclaimer and the narration, Shin-chan.

**Takasugi**: I'm tired, you do it by yourself. And also, don't call me with that stupid nickname.

**Author**: Eh? Okay... **I don't own Gintama neither the characters.**

**Heartless and Hardcore **

**Normal POV:**

It was already his first year in highschool, however, our greatest delinquent is still asleep. He didn't mind if he was already late in class or not. Of course, he's a delinquent after all, silly me. It was already 6:50am in the morning but it seems like he's not planning to wake up any soon. Screw this, wake up Takasugi! How am I going to introduce you if you would just sleep there! Get up, cyclops!

"Shut up. You're not my mother." He said while pulling the pillows on his head. Looks like this chapter is going out of nowhere.

**Takasugi's POV**

Why the hell do I have to wake up early just to go to school? Why do school have to be early? Why do Gintoki always stopped my plans? Why don't they give screentime? Why do Kamui ranked higher than me in the third popularity polls when I've appeared earlier? Why do I have to participate in this? Why am I here instead of destroying the world? Why am I small?

Oi, who added that last question?

Ruffling my messy bed hair, I stand up lazily and looked at the clock. It's just 7:00am, I need more sleep. I returned to my bed and start sleeping. Looks like I'm gonna be busy sleeping today.

**The end.**

"He sleeps and sleeps but never grows. How pitiful" said by a certain sadist from afar.

"And he's acting all cool but he's just really lonely emo inside" said by another voice by a psychopath killer.

Oi, you brats. I can hear you. I'll continue, you happy?

I headed straight in the shower. I let the cold water flow through my body to awaken my sleeping blood. I came out from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped in my waist and walked near the cabinet stand. I stand up fronting the mirror and wear my eye-patch. I dried myself a little bit and started putting my uniform along with my wine colored undershirt. I looked at the clock again, it's just 7:20am. I grab my bag and started heading out. Maybe it's better to be early sometimes.

I locked the door in my apartment and started walking through the streets. It was a beautiful sight indeed. Sakura swaying with the wind and the sun rays glittering on the road. Let me introduce myself to you while I'm heading to school because I needed to do so. I'm Takasugi Shinsuke, the man who will destroy the world and become the samurai king... samurai king my ass. In this story, I'm always referred as a delinquent but not really. Stupid delinquents are just attacking me from nowhere because of my appearance which I really looked like a delinquent, but I'll just easily beat them up. They're just full of talk but can't do jackshit. They said that I looked liked some final boss from some stupid RPG games by wearing an eye-patch over my left eye and wearing a wine colored undershirt which is against school rules. And I also walked in a cocky manner such as putting my hands in my pocket, then add my pedo rape face. I'll just fight when it's needed. I'll just kill when it's needed. Because of some stupid rumors, my reputation has been greatly damaged just like what the author is doing in my character right now in this story but still, my fangirls won't leave me. And also because of those rumors, almost many people in every school I've enrolled is scared the shit out of me. I'm not going to eat them, aren't I? The only person I can hangout with is my childhood friend, Kawakami Bansai. He's a weird person and ends most of his sentences with 'I daresay'. He's also addicted to music.

When I've finally reached my destination, I saw nothing but just an empty big school with sakura tress in the corner. Looks like I've arrived early. I entered the school gates and walked to the class boards. I find my name in the left corner, class 1-C in fourth floor with a total of 20 students including me. Maybe I should head out already in the classroom and take a nap? Yeah, I'll be doing that.

I headed through the stairs which I've found easily unlike the first idiot in the first chapter who ended up getting lost and bumped someone. I've walked my way until the fourth floor and look for the sign '1-C' above and there it is, found it. I opened the door with an expressionless face. Then there I saw all of my classmates along with our wavy silver-haired teacher staring at me like I did something wrong.

"I must be in the wrong class" I muttered and closed the door like nothing happened. I looked again at the sign above, it was clearly 1-C. No matter how I looked, it's clearly 1-C. I reopened the door just to see my classmates and teacher still staring at me. There was a complete silence filling the room. Just them staring at me and I'll just stare back to them. Worthless.

"You're late, Takasugi" said by our wavy silver-haired teacher breaking the complete silence filled in the room. "Introduce yourself"

Damn, and here I thought I was early. It was the complete opposite. Just what time our school starts? As far as I know, it's 8am right? I looked at the clock hanging in the room, it's just 7:50am. They should be grateful to me that I came here 10 minutes early.

"Sensei, but it's just 7:50. Classes starts at 8am right? You should be grateful that I came here 10 minutes early? Are you stupid?'' I defended myself.

"You're the one who's stupid. Classes starts at 7:20am which means you're 30 minutes late and also, you should be the one that must be grateful that I'll accept you in my class. So stop wasting my time and introduce yourself, Takasugi" the teacher said in a deadpanned voice which pissed me off for some reasons. Che whatever, it's my fault anyway. I entered the classroom filled with stupid stares at me. I stand in front of the center and started introducing myself which really annoyed the hell out of me during first days. And what's make it more annoying is that you're the only one left to speak since you're late so you're classmates' attention is all focused in you.

"I-I'm Takasugi Shinsuke from Kiheitai middle school." I said in a cool manner hiding my annoyed emotion.

"Isn't he the famous delinquent who sent 5 gangs in the hospital just by himself?" A guy whispered in the right corner.

"Kiheitai middle school is notorious for having many delinquents, right? He must be scary" another guy added.

"I don't care if he's delinquent or not. Look at him, he's so hot!" A fangirl exclaimed.

"Kyaaa! His red shirt and eye-patch turns me on!" A pervert fangirl exclaimed.

"But still he's a delinquent, he's dangerous" another guy whispered.

Oy, I can hear all of you. This is really annoying. All of them are good for nothing. Madao is much better than these low lives.

The teacher clapped his hand and said, "Just shut up all of you. It's annoying." then he pointed a chair beside the window in the last row "That place will be your seat" he said. I just walked through my stupid classmates which is full of giggling girls and whispering boys. I just sighed and take my seat. I looked at my front in which I saw a sandy haired guy sleeping wearing a red eye mask with two wide eyes in it. He was drooling and he uses a book to hide the fact that's he sleeping in class. While in my right, a braided vermilion haired guy is eating his bento already and he also uses a book to hide it. When he noticed me that I was looking at him, he just smiled innocently and offered an ebi fried shrimp which I decline politely. I just sighed and looked outside the window to look at the beautiful Sakura. Looks like this class if full of stupid idiots.

**Note: He was definitely OOC, isn't he? This chapter is really poorly made, isn't it? There's no fun if there's one serious guy in them so I added stupid in serious. Serious + Stupid =Takasugi Shinsuke! Finally! The introductions are already complete. That's why I putted introductions in it is to know their characters well in the story. Just look at Takasugi, I changed him a little. No, maybe not a little. But still, I'm so excited. Lol. Banzai!**

**Bansai**: Is it already my turn?

**Author**: Lolno. BanZAI not BanSAI.

**Omake**

**Sougo**: That was really a fail chapter. Every takasugi's appearance is fail. Just look at his first appearance in the anime, his plan was completely failed. So readers, you know what will happen now if takasugi initiated his plan.

**Kamui**: Yeah and what's worst is he blamed his misfortunes in the world and decided to destroy it. He sure has a plenty of emo tendencies. Maybe he was the one who cut his eye? He was an emo after all.

**Takasugi**: *exhales smokes* Shut up, atleast I'm not stupid brats like you.

**Sougo**: What are you talking about? Your height is like us, 170cm, Chibisuke. *grins*

**Kamui**: Oh *wags his antenna* Bakasugi Chibisuke.

**Takasugi**: *breaks his pipe and leaves*

**Kamui**: Ari? Did we overdo it?

**Reviews and mockery are always appreciated. Feel free to point my mistakes, I'll be delighted to correct it. See ya next chapter~**


	4. Expect Stupidity and Bored in first days

**Note**: I'm really sorry for the late update. I was hospitalized for one week and I'm not allowed to use any of my gadgets during that time. This is the first chapter, please enjoy xD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gintama neither the characters.

**Expect stupidity and boredom in first days. **

It was their first day of school. Sougo who's now finding the stairs who've bumped Kamui who's about to go upstairs while Shinsuke is still sleeping during this time.

Back to Sougo who's not looking what's in front of his way, just focused in finding the sight of the magical stairs, bumped himself into one of the students.

Taking a better look of the student he've just bumped who've fell into his knees. Sougo immediately noticed the student's uncommon hair color which is vermillion. He also noticed the student's pale skin complexion shinning beautifully under the sun. The student's hair color and skin complexion are perfectly matched with the beautiful sakura scenery. He offered a hand to the student who's obviously Kamui to help him get up on his knees. "Thanks" Kamui said with his usual smiling face.

"I thought you were a woman" Sougo muttered, slightly surprised which made Kamui laughed. "Is something funny?"

"Nope" Kamui shaked his head. "It's just that it's the first time I was mistaken for a woman while wearing a school uniform"

"But you have a nice clear smooth skin like a woman and top of it, you have a long braided hair. Are you a homosexual?"

Kamui just laughed again at Sougo's question. "Does me having a long braided hair already makes me gay? And besides, I'm wearing black pants as a uniform. How does that make me a woman? Are you an idiot?"

"Ah. You're right" Sougo said in his usual dead-panned voice. "By the way, do you know where the stairs is?"

"I'm also headed to the stairs. Why won't we just go there together?" Kamui smiled innocently Sougo which kinda give him the creeps."Are you sure you're not homosexual?"

"Rest assured. Even I'll become one, I'll never suck your dick" Kamui joked

"Heh" Sougo smirked. "Okita Sougo." Sougo offered his hand for a handshake.

"Kamui Yato" Kamui gladly accepted Sougo's offer for handshake.

"Kamui huh? I'm sure I saw that name somewhere. Hmmm" Sougo held his chin thinking, leaving a confused Kamui. "Ah. You're from class 1-C right?" He asked."Yep. You too?" Sougo nodded. "Well that's good since I'm just new here"

"I'm also a transferee though"

"Oh. Atleast I knew someone already. That's better without knowing no one, right?"

"Well, let's head out already. The bell will ring soon"

Kamui and Sougo talked a little more about themselves to know each other while walking through the stairs. Their classroom is located in the fourth-floor since they're Freshmen, Sophomores are in the first floor, Juniors are in the third floor and lastly, Seniors are in the second floor.

"So you too also have a sister? Kamui asked excitedly wagging his antenna like a dog.

"Yeah" Sougo replied while opening the door of their classroom. Then the two idiots entered the room.

"Ari? No one's here yet?" Kamui asked.

"That's better. Well then, where shall we sit?"

"Let's just sit over there" Kamui pointed seats near the window at the last row "The teacher will arranged it later anyway so for now, let's just sit there"

After the two sitted in their seats near the window, they talked once again about themselves.

"So you said that you have a sister?" Kamui asked excitedly.

"What about it?

"Actually, I also have a sister and she's going to be our classmate. I can't wait for it"

"Eh? Are you two twins?"

"What twins? We're not twins. She's my little sister?"

"Then why the two of you are classmates?""Alot of things happened. I've stopped schooling for one year in middle school"

"Oh. Then supposedly, you must be a sophomore right now. So how old are you right now?"

"16, my sister is 14. How about you?"

"I'm 15 while my sister is 18. She's a senior, also in this school"

"I see. I look forward seeing your sister" Kamui smiled innocently.

"Same here" Sougo just smirked.

* * *

Homeroom class~

"So I'll be your homeroom teacher for this whole school year" A wavy-permed hair with glasses who's currently with candy like cigarette in his mouth said. "Call me Ginpachi-sensei, got it?"

"Hai!~" The whole class responded.

"Though it's troublesome, you must introduce yourselves one by one since it's our first day. Just tell your name and hobbies" Ginpachi explained with his dead-panned voice, obviously with 0% motivation to start the class. "So let's begin. Let's start with the students sitting in front. You start introducing yourself, cherry boy"

"Don't call me cherryboy! How can you even tell?!" A brunette exclaimed. He coughed a little and started introducing himself. "I'm Yamazaki Sagaru, you can call me Yamazaki. My hobbies are playing badminton and kabaddi."

"Yosh, next!" Ginpachi exclaimed.

"Yagyuu Kyubei. I have no hobbies in particular but, there will always be someone in my heart! And that is Otae-san!"

"Nobody asked you that. Next!"

"Shimura Shinpachi! Just call me Shinpachi! I love Otsu-chan!"

"I said tell us your hobbies, not your loved ones! Next!"

"Kijima Matako. I will always follow and love Shinsuke-sama! I have no regrets!"

"Oi, are you all listening to what I said? Next!"

"Tama. I love machines"

"I said hobbies! Is this class full of idiots? Next!"

"Imai Nobume. I love cutting people like how I love donuts. Ah, cutting people is also my hobby, sensei."

"That's dangerous so stop it, next!"

"Kawakami Bansai. You can also call me Tsunpo. My hobbies are playing shamisen and composing songs, I daresay"

"He's kinda weird but he's cool!" A fangirl shouted.

"Tsunpo-san! Kyaaaaa!" The fangirls squealed

"I daresay? Next!"

"Takaya! Like what captain Shimura said, I myself also love Otsu-chan! Otsu-chan, please accept my love!"

"Hai, hai. Next!"

"Kagura Yato! I love my pet, Sadaharu and I also love food, yes!"

"Yes? You guys have picked up some weird accent. Next!"

'Psst, psst' Sougo called out to Kamui.

'Hmm, what is it?' Kamui asked.

'Is that your little sister. She clearly looks like you. More like... how should I put it. Ah, she looks like a female version of you? And why is she wearing those weird glasses? That looks like from some old man. Is she a nerd?' Sougo whispered.

'Haha. I don't even know myself' Kamui just laughed.

"Oi, you two!" Ginpachi shouted gaining Sougo and Kamui's attention "Stop talking and listen to your classmates! So, who's next?!"

"Terakado Tsu! You can call me Otsu! My hobbies are singing and composing songs like Bansai-san -corn poop! My dream is to become a pop idol -big mountain! So when I've finally reached my dream, please support me -evil black beans!"

"Otsuu-chan, we'll follow you forever!" Shinpachi, Takachin along with some extra male students shouted.

"Hai hai. Just stop with your weird accents and surely, you'll become a popular idol. Next!"

After introducing more 10 extra students, the only left are Sougo and Kamui.

"Okay, next!"

"Kamui Yato. My hobby is eating and fighting was my former hobby, maybe not" Kamui introduced himself with his innocent childish smile that made most of the female students in their class, wet their panties.

"To think that a famous deliquent from Harusame high would be this cute!" A fangirl exclaimed.

"Oi! Tsunpo-san is hotter!" Another fangirl exclaimed.

"The hell did you say!" And thus, the war between Bansai and Kamui fangirls begun.

"Oi, the hell are you guys doing?" Ginpachi exclaimed. "Don't start a fight here. Just do it later"

'Che, Shinsuke-sama is waaaaaay more better than that shrimp'

"Are you related with Kagura?" Ginpachi asked.

Kamui nodded. "She's my sister"

"I see. Okay, next!"

"Okita Sougo. My hobbies are watching people in pain and doing sadistic things. Who wants to be a M here?"

"Kyaaaaa! I'm not a M but with him, I feel like I can do it!" A fangirl shouted.

"Sougo-chan!" The fangirls squealed once again.

"Oi, why hell are these girls so weird?!" Ginpachi exclaimed. Then suddenly a purple-haired girl came out from nowhere and hugged Ginpachi-sensei.

"Oii! The hell are you doing?! Ginpachi asked while trying to break free from the tight hug of the girl.

"I've just heard some S&M here and I thought you need me, Gin-san! Don't worry, I'll always be your masochistic lover!" The girl exclaimed still trying to hug Ginpachi despite the treatment she's getting.

"Go back to your class, Sa-chan!" Ginpachi shouted and kicked Sarutobi to the window.

"Gin-saaaaaaaan. This treatment turns me on, more!" Sa-chan's voice shouted getting faaaaarawaaay and she disappeared.

Ginpachi coughed a little to gain the class' attention. "Okay, next!" He shouted.

"Sensei, Okita-san was already the last one" Shinpachi said.

"But there's still one vacant seat." Yamazaki said.

"He's probably late. Let's begin our discussion now" Ginpachi said and started writing the lecture.

'Crap, I'm already sleepy' Sougo yawned.

'I'm already hungry' Kamui just looked at Sougo who's infront of him with his chin resting on his palm.

''Oi, Kamui. I'll sleep for awhile so wake me up when September ends" Sougo started putting his eye-mask to sleep.

"Hai, hai. I guess I'll just eat for now" Kamui opened his bentou and started eating with his notebook covered to avoid being caught.

After 5minutes, someone opened the door without knocking first gaining the whole class' attention except from Kamui who's eating and Sougo who's sleeping.

"I must be in the wrong class" Takasugi muttered and closed the door but after a few seconds, he opened it once again, gaining the class' undivided attention again except from the two(again lol). The whole room was filled with silence and some soft munches from Kamui and snores from Sougo. The whole class was just staring at Takasugi, again except the two lol.

"You're late, Takasugi" Ginpachi said broking the complete silence.

'Shinsuke-sama' Matako blushed upon seeing her love interest.

"Sensei, but it's just 7:50. Classes starts at 8am right? You should be grateful that I came here 10 minutes early? Are you stupid?'' Takasugi said, trying to defend himself.

"You're the one who's stupid. Classes starts at 7:20am which means you're 30 minutes late and also, you should be the one that must be grateful that I'll even accept you in my class. So stop wasting my time and introduce yourself, Takasugi" Ginpachi said in his usual dead-panned voice. Takasugi just felt defeated and started walking in the center to introduce himself.

"I-I'm Takasugi Shinsuke from Kiheitai middle school." He said in a very cool manner, obviously hiding his annoyed emotion.

"Isn't he the famous delinquent who sent 5 gangs in the hospital just by himself?" A guy whispered in the right corner.

"Kiheitai middle school is notorious for having many delinquents, right? He must be scary" another guy added.

"I don't care if he's delinquent or not. Look at him, he's so hot!" A fangirl exclaimed.

"Kyaaa! His red shirt and eye-patch turns me on!" A pervert fangirl exclaimed.

"But still, he's a delinquent. He's dangerous" another guy whispered.

Gintoki clapped his hand to gain the class' attention "Just shut up all of you. It's annoying." then he pointed a chair beside the window in the last row "Kamui, you move to into the seat in your right" Kamui nodded and immediately moved at once to prevent seeing his bento. "That place will be your seat, Takasugi" Ginpachi added.

Takasugi started walking to his seat while hearing giggling girls and whispering boys which clearly annoyed the hell out of him. He just cursed internally and just seated on his seat.

Kamui, feeling being stared, offered a tempura to his new seatmate who just politely declined. He just looked at his tempura like there's something wrong about it and started eating again. Takasugi, on the other hand, just stared at the window viewing the beautiful Sakura scenery while Matako is looking at Takasugi's beautiful sight while blushing.

**Note**: I'm really sorry if the story is moving too slow. I'm also sorry for the ooc-ness. Kamui and Sougo are not that close yet so they're not still revealing their true colors. Most of us are like that, right? Everything just seems normal before you know them. So reviews and mockery are greatly appreciated. Please point out my mistakes, I'll be very happy with it. Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter~


	5. Making a title is pain in the ass

**Note: **I'm really sorry for the late updates. Even for my other stories. I'm still not in the mood to write lol. Anyway, for those who are reading My HijiKagu fanfic, "Don't take marriage lightly, bastard!" I've already written the second chapter lol. I'm just too lazy to post it haha. Anyway don't expect too much on this chapter haha.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama neither the characters. So then, please enjoy!**

"Oi sadist, oi sadist" Kamui poking Sougo, trying to wake him up who's now in a deep slumber. "September already ended."

"Shut up, mom. It's still Sunday, lemme sleep." Sougo muttered, still sleeping.

"I'm not your mom." Kamui started shaking Sougo already but unfortunately, he's still not budging an inch. Kamui just sighed and gave up waking up his friend, maybe not. It was already their recess time and he wanted to talk to their classmates especially to his sister Kagura but he don't want to leave his first acquaintance behind. So once again, he started waking up Sougo again. While waking up Sougo, he scanned their classroom. Their classmates has already left except for the two of them, not really. He've noticed that his seatmate, Takasugi, was also sleeping. Due to concern, he also started poking Takasugi, trying to wake him up since the sadist is still not moving.

"Errr, September has already ended" Kamui said, still poking Takasugi who's starting to wake up unlike the sadist.

"Ugh" Takasugi grunted irritably. The vermillion-haired man watched as he lifted his head slowly, opening up one eye. He blinked for a few seconds adjusting himself at the sudden light before glancing at the smiling figure next to him.

"Yo" Kamui greeted with a high five.

Takasugi just stared at Kamui expressionless. Kamui, feeling like his seatmate won't respond, started talking to break the silence and awkwardness between the two of them.

"You were asleep so I woke you up. It's already recess... Uhmm what should I call you?"

"Shinsuke. Sorry for the trouble"

"It's no big deal since I'm also waking up this idiot here" Kamui pointed the sleeping Sougo. "But for some reasons, this sadist won't wake up. Maybe I should leave him now? There's just 15 minutes before the recess ends"

"Maybe you should kiss him" Takasugi joked but still wearing an expressionless face.

"Maybe I should" Kamui smirked a little in the idea that made Takasugi slightly surprised.

"Eh, are you serious?"

"You're the one who suggested the idea. And besides, in the Sleeping Beauty, it was a kiss that made the princess woke up"

"But this is not Sleeping Beauty. All we've got here is a sleeping sadist"

"We won't know until we try"

_"He's hopeless, this guy is an idiot"_ Takasugi thought to himself. "Just do whatever you want" He just sighed defeatedly.

Kamui grabbed a thick book from the Sadist's bag and readied his stance like he's some baseball pitcher then he looked around at his surroundings and nodded like he's saying that everything's already according to plan. When he thought that everything's already okay, he throwed the book so hard directly at Sougo's back leaving a shocked Takasugi.

_"How the hell is that even consider a kiss?"_ Takasugi thought to himself and took a quick glance at Kamui who's smiling innocently with a contented look on his face.

"His back and the book kissed. It's really effective. Look" Kamui pointed Sougo who's slowly lifting his head up from the sudden pain "He's already waking up"

"Da-damn... It hurts" Sougo grunted, gripping his back that is in pain "Who the hell did that?" He asked in a dead-panned voice while removing the eye-mask on his head to see the suspect's face. There he saw a smiling Kamui who's wagging his antenna and an expressionless Takasugi.

"If you have time to ask who the hell is it, hurry up and get your ass moving. Recess is almost over" Kamui said in a serious tone, revealing the hidden cerulean eyes which is unusual from his cute childish smile. He suddenly grabbed Sougo's wrist and dragged him out of the room. Takasugi just followed them.

* * *

Kamui dragged Sougo all the way to the canteen. Many students were looking but Kamui didn't mind, so is Takasugi. Kamui was already too hungry to deal with them. When they've reached the canteen, he released his iron grip in Sougo's wrist. Just when he thought that canteen was already a paradise from him, he saw the line of students waiting to buy food.

"Oi, what are we going to do?" Sougo asked. "We only have seven minutes left before the next period. This line will probably take us for five minutes then we'll eat for more than ten minutes and walking upstairs will also take time. Just get some juice from the vending machine" he said in a deadpan tone that made it more annoying for Kamui.

"Didn't you eat your lunch earlier?" Takasugi asked Kamui.

"Eh, he did? By the way, who are you?"

"Takasugi Shinsuke. You?"

"Okita Sougo. Anyway, Oi sissy. Just buy a juice or a sandwich." A vein popped in Kamui's head upom hearing his nickname.

"Who are you calling sissy? And who do you think whose fault is this?" Kamui asked in his usual smiling face but obviously pissed off. However, Sougo didn't really mind it. He grabbed Kamui to the vending machine.

"Just buy a fruit milk"

"Do you think fruit milk is enough to quench my thirst?"

"Do you have an eight grade disease?" Sougo asked.

"How about a yakult then?" Takasugi interrupted.

"Sissy, I'll just give you half of my sandwich later. Be contented with a juice for now. I already want to sleep"

"Hai hai. But I want the whole of it and don't call me sissy, I'll kill you." Kamui said with his usual childish face then inserted a 120 yen coin in the vending machine, obtaining a fruit milk. Takasugi, on the other hand, bought 5 yakults with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

The time for the student's most favorite subject is near. Just ten more seconds. Takasugi had his good one olive eye fixated on the classroom's clock. He can no longer hear the teacher's voice. Aside from Sougo and Kamui's blabbering, the only thing he can hear is the sound of the ticking of the clock. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... "Just two more seconds"

***bell rings***

"Class dismissed. See you tomorrow" The teacher then lefts the room.

"I hope I won't see you tomorrow or maybe forever" Takasugi said to himself. He fixed his things still hearing Kamui and Sougo's endless blabbering.

"Oi, Shinsuke" A familiar voice called out to him. It was his childhood friend Kawakami Bansai with Matako Kijima who's always hanging around with them and kept calling him Shinsuke-sama. Now that he thinks about it, he noticed that they haven't talked since morning since he was always with those idiots.

"What's the matter?" He asked, still fixing his things.

"Wanna go with us?"

"I'll pass. I need to go somewhere today."

"Well that's a shame. Matako will surely be sad, I daresay" Bansai smirked at Matako, obviously teasing her.

Matako immediately blushed at Bansai's earlier statement. "I-it's not true, Shinsuke-sama! Le-let's go, Bansai-senpai!" she grabbed Bansai out of the room, still blushing furiously.

"Bakasugi, let's go home already" A certain sadist said with his usual deadpan voice. "Sissy, hurry up fixing your things."

"It's Takasugi, asshole. Why would I go home with idiots like you?"

"Aren't we friends" Sougo asked

"Friends my ass. We've just met this earlier"

"Bakasugi, you're hurting this sadist's feelings. Friendships are not decided upon how long it is. It is decided on how you've bonded. See, look at us" Sougo grabbed Kamui's shoulder and they both make a peace sign at Takasugi like they're getting a picture.

"Okay, okay." Takasugi just sighed defeatedly. "Anway, I can't go with you guys today. I'm getting a new part time job today." he immediately gathered his things and left the room to escape the two idiots.

"What will we do, sissy?" Sougo asked Kamui

"Don't call me sissy. Let's follow Chibisuke, it looks like it will be fun" Kamui said, wagging his antenna due to excitement. Sougo just smiled sadistically at the idea.

**Note: Why do Sougo called Kamui a sissy? He mistook Kamui as a woman, right? Well I refer guys who looked like a woman a sissy. It actually means coward though. I just don't feel comfortable if they called each other with their names. Nicknames are much better. So reviews and mockery are greatly appreciated. Feel free to point out my mistakes. Thanks for reading x3 See ya next chapter. **


End file.
